Blood Lust
by phoenix-sisters
Summary: inspired by the original modern day vampire Countess Bathory


eerrrr since theres two of us on this account it was written by me (Bath) and of course Kaya (thats our nicknames)

inspired by the Countess Bathory tale but a more modern version hope you like it and please R&R

* * *

Blood lust

Over two thousand years ago blood was shed by a woman known as Countess Elizabeth Bathory. Back then she was known as what we call a modern day vampire.

Her lust for eternal youth drove her to kill and slaughter young woman and then drink and bathe in their blood as she thought this would make her younger.

Her blood Rayne didn't end until villagers caught her one night in the middle of killing her latest victim. With a trail the villagers sealed the countess behind enchanted doors in her own castle, which condemned her immortal soul for all eternity.

But even though the countess died four years later some people say she still hunts young women even to this day.

Sat on a river bank where three woman the first a blond with light blue eyes she seemed to be wearing dark clothes she stared at the girl furthest away from her, a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, she seemed to be wearing similar cloths to the first girl, but her eyes stared deep beneath the waters surface. The third stood in the middle of the other two flame red hair and matching blood red eyes, she was dressed slightly different to the other two girls as she dressed in a long dark dress hiding what looked like some sort of knife.

The blond sighed as she looked up at the red head 'when are we gunna move I am so bored Bath' she proclaimed as her eyes fell on the river. The dark haired smiled as she looked at the blond 'dya hear that Blitz' she asked 'the blond closed her eyes as she heard laughter coming from a few yards away from them. 'Kate you're a genius' smiled Blitz as she stood up Kate too stood up and looked at Bath. 'Well shall we go and have some fun' she asked Bath looked at the dark haired girl and smirked slyly 'lets go' she said leading the way to the noise.

Meanwhile two couples sat on a log around a campfire with two tents in the background the two girls looked rather cold. The first was a rather girly looking person with blond hair, she looked like someone who had been dragged out kicking and screaming to go camping. The second girl was rather trendy looking with dark hair; she seemed to be having a lot more fun as she spoke to the group. The guy with the blond also had light hair he was rather toned up for his age to look at him you could tell he worked out. And the final person there was a rather shy looking dark haired lad that looked like he had already had a lot to drink. The blond girl looked around her surroundings then turned to the group 'I really don't like it here it freaks me out can we just go' she asked catching the attention of the dark haired girl. 'Why I mean look at the stars' she replied as the blond whimpered again 'it so spooky out here' she added.

The two guys looked at each other and smiled slyly 'hey you two have heard haven't you?' asked the dark haired male. The dark haired girl looked at him brow arched 'heard what' she asked in reply as the other male cut inn. 'These woods there haunted there are so many tales' he started as the same girl stared at him 'oh really' she snapped sternly eyeing the two boys up suspiciously 'come on you must have heard?' said the light haired male

Both girls looked at each other in confusion as the dark haired male smiled slyly again. 'Look no one has ever survived a night here before' he started as the other male finished 'yeah they say once you enter you never leave summat about vampires or was it werewolves' he laughed along with his friend but the blond girl was not impressed. 'That's a load of rubbish, camping is a load of rubbish' she snapped standing up.

As she did she noticed two slender figures approaching them from behind the trees. It was Blitz and Kate both girls where smiling slightly to them selves as the approached the group. 'Hey Blitz I don't think they believe in vampires' laughed Kate 'they are not real' snapped the blond as Kate stopped smiling 'are you sure?' she asked. The girl seemed taken back by the question 'I know we are' smiled Blitz, as she turned round to look at Bath who was approaching the two of them. Bath glared at the group when she noticed the blond 'she's mine' she smiled walking forward slightly 'lets have some fun' she added.

The three unknown girls walked forward the dark haired lad stood up and rushed over to Blitz after hitting her he fell to the floor with a thud. Kate had slashed the back of his legs, the two girls looked at him before Blitz grabbed hold of what looked like a kitchen knife. Both girls began to stab the dark haired boy. Blood spilled out over the floor Kate laughed cruelly as she smelt the thick odour in the air.

Meanwhile Bath had jumped on to the blond, she took pleasure as she grab her by the throat and lightly cut across her stomach, the light haired male grabbed hold of Bath and punched her off the blond. Bath stumbled back slightly as the last remaining boy stepped forward, the red head smiled slightly as she punched the boy sending him flying backwards. As he hit the floor he stared at the red head that had now turned her attention back to the blond. Bath stooped down over the girl and slashed her neck, but bath was no ordinary psychopath. She began drinking the blood of her victim, the dark haired girl who had been frozen with fear as the massacre started jumped on Bath's back and began to strangle her 'Kate, Blitz' she shouted as her two loyal companions rushed forward to grab the girl off Bath.

Kate and Blitz slammed the girl into a near by tree, Kate smiled as she held the dark haired girls throat. Blitz slit the girl's wrists, the two them looked at each other before grabbing a wrist each and drinking from it.

Bath was still drinking from the blond as the light haired boy grabbed her, the two swung around together, but a look of horror crossed face of the young man as he noticed what looked like two canine like teeth. Bath slapped the boy to the floor the boy looked around only to realise that his friends where dead, he managed to stand up and slip down the near slope leading to the river. Bath stared after the boy 'oi you two stop pissing about n help me' she growled as Kate and Blitz looked up from their feeding.

The two girls followed the light haired boy down the slope and stood over him as he looked up at them helplessly from the water. The boy tried to get up but bumped straight into the tall Bath. Kate and Blitz smiled as they grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him into the water, Bath stood over the scared looking boy and smiled as he begged for his life. Bath made the first strike as she stabbed the boy Blitz and Kate soon started to join in. Bath smiled gleefully as she watched his blood run through the water 'crimson waterfalls' laughed Kate as the three of them walked away from the boys limp lifeless body.

The three vampires returned to the campsite out of breath and very happy with them selves, they looked around them selves and laughed aloud at the mess they had made in only a short time. Bath turned to look at both her so called friends 'so you two wanna become real vampires' she laughed as Kate and Blitz turned slowly to look at each other then back at Bath, who approached Blitz fangs bared. Blitz winced slightly as the fangs penetrated deep within the skin.

Later that night the three of them where stood together in the middle of their massacre both Blitz and Kate had bite marks on their blood covered necks, bath smiled cruelly as many souls and spirits appeared in front of her 'so you thought my legacy was over…' she started staring at the people she had killed so many years ago. Kate and Blitz smiled their newly formed fangs bared before turning to walk away from the spirits which surrounded them 'it has only just begun' Bath continued before walking away into the darkness.

And so their you have it you think some things are dead, but they never are, they will always return to bite you in the arse.

* * *

yeah i know a little crappy for our first submitted story thing


End file.
